


Being Subtle

by Dmonius



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius





	Being Subtle

What should I say? I didn't do anything, you know. It's all his fault – he orchestrated this far too well. He preyed on me in his own territory, at the one place where he was good in. He had already opened the first button of his shirt and held a glass of wine in his hand (were we already allowed to drink alcohol?) when he said, “No, Peter, I can't allow you to go home at this late hour! Let's call your Aunt, she'll understand, won't she? You can sleep at my room...come on, call May, I'll get the bed couch ready for you, shouldn't I?”

Up to that point, there was nothing out of the ordinary. But remember:

I'm Spider-Man for goodness sake! I fought Doc Oc and the Sandman! I can get home anytime I want! I don't need to be safe because I won't be sorry!

It had been two hours until MJ and the others had gone away and I had volunteered to help him clean up the mess in the mansion, even though that stupid butler of his would do most of the stuff we were to lazy for anyway first thing in the morning. Of course it wasn't any inconvenience for good old Aunt May (and she even reminded me to be grateful for such a nice friend I had in Harry Osborn), but I felt uneasy lately around Harry.

There was this subtle way he rested his arm on the back of my chair whenever we were in the subway. Or how he always brought extra coffee (and of course that time when the dorkus at Starbucks got the wrong one and he even thought about buying the place and firing the girl). Or how he right now prepared the bed couch for me (or at least pretended to do so...).

The smirk on his face was devious, even mean, but I couldn't do anything. Spidey sense, I know I know I know I know know I know I know I! But hey, this is my best friend and he hasn't touched me in any unseemly manner … yet...so much.

“You, know, Harry, I thought about this...and if I hurry, I will be at home in ...” I couldn't finish what I was about to say. I just noticed that Harry didn't have a bed couch but two sets of sheets on his bed instead. Did I say subtle?

“Peter, come on. What did Aunt May say?”

I sighed and said, “That I should stay here but am not allowed to be out so long next time.”

There was it again, that smirk I got to get used to sometime. Harry walked towards me and said, “Should I lent you a t-shirt or do you want to sleep in your boxers?” He didn't even give me a chance to say anything; he just pulled off his t-shirt and his shorts and threw them on the ground. His hand lasted in his boxershort for a second (enough time to peak at a region of pubic hair that he totally wanted me to see) while he was walking towards his private bathroom and said, “Make yourself comfortable, Peter. I'll be on top in a minute...and make your bed ready, then.”

I watched Harry Osborn, the heir of a multinational billion dollar company, walk away with a gorgeous sight on his muscular back and his tight ass, felt how I had a sudden frog in my throat and just stared down at my clothes.

It was about time to get those off.

 

 


End file.
